Good Morning
by Lia Fae Tsuruga
Summary: The sun rises over the horizon, and Tsuruga Ren wakes to find his sleeping wife in his arms.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat nor any of the characters.**_

* * *

The day dawned early in the city of Tokyo. Light flushed by every corner and kissed every building, and spots of orange and pink checkered the sky. It was what one would call a good morning.

It was this light that woke Tsuruga Ren from his slumber. As he cracked his eyes open, the twenty-eight year old actor was met with the sight of his slumbering wife. There was a slit in the curtains where the light of dawn fluttered in, settling perfectly on the young actress.

For many moments Ren lay still, his eyes regarding every minuscule detail of the woman in his arms – the way her eyelashes brushed her cheeks, unaided by cosmetics she did not need, her silky auburn hair, currently fanned over the pillow, the curve of her soft lips, turned upwards in a small smile. The same smile reflected itself onto Ren's own lips. Despite their two years of marriage and many more years of courtship, it still amazed Ren how beautiful Kyoko was. He barely registered their lack of clothing underneath the covers, so occupied was he at the sight of his wife.

Slowly, so as not to disturb her slumber, Ren turned and silenced the alarm clock on the bedside table. He did not want the offending noise to disrupt the peace that settled over the bed. After a moment he, too, closed his eyes, content to be left in that bed forever.

Some time later, Mogami Kyoko woke to the sight of her husband holding her in his arms. Very much unlike her husband, Kyoko became immediately and keenly aware of their state of undress – a testament to the night before. Despite having completed _that_ ritual many times prior, the young actress still blushed at the memories that overtook her mind.

Ren lay awake, and could tell from the way Kyoko's body stiffened that she had realized their lack of dress underneath the covers. Ren inwardly chuckled, amused at his wife's antics. Outwardly, however, he remained "sleeping," curious as to what this would lead to.

Quickly the young actress set those thoughts aside, for she knew that if she pondered for too long, she would end up disregarding anything and everything around her for who-knows-how-long. Sometimes she cursed her accurate memory that set itself almost like a tape recorder – once again the young actress forced herself to halt the trail her thoughts were headed, choosing instead to remain in the world of the living.

After a moment, Kyoko began to regard her sleeping husband. It was not often she had the opportunity to look over his features in such close detail, for Tsuruga Ren had the inbred ability to rise with the sun, and therefore was always up before his wife. It was one of the qualities tied in with the Workaholics Anonymous subscription.

Her lips turned upwards at the sight of blonde roots just barely peeking from his scalp. Secretly, she preferred the natural shade of blonde hair her husband possessed, but also understood that it was best Ren not reveal to the world who he was. Some things were honestly better to be left alone; it wasn't as though he needed the publicity anyways.

Thoughts of the never-tiring press reminded the young actress of the time that was slipping by. She gave a silent sigh. Kyoko was extremely unwilling to leave her temporary haven, yet she knew very well she had to rise for a new day of work. In a sense, she was just as bad a workaholic as Ren. As Kyoko began to maneuver her form off the bed, Ren firmly grasped her wrist, and with the element of surprise on his side, tugged his wife back in the bed. In another swift move, the actor had managed to turn so that he hovered over his wife, able to clearly make out his wife's features despite his lack of contacts.

Kyoko's golden eyes broadcast surprise, whereas his blue ones twinkled with amusement and slight mirth, reminiscent of the childish youth he still possessed within him for moments such as these.

"Leaving so soon?"

A deep blush settled over Kyoko's features. "How long have you been awake?" She queried, suddenly feeling self-conscious and huddling in on herself under the covers.

"Not long." Was the vague reply. Ren silenced any further questions with a kiss. Their lips met in a lazy dance. "It's early. You deserve a rest day." Ren soothed, emphasizing his point with another chaste kiss.

"This coming from the man who worked until he collapsed from fever." Kyoko muttered good-naturedly. Yet she obliged. If the king of workaholics was taking a sudden break, it was only customary to follow suit. "Good morning," she murmured into his lips.

Ren chuckled and placed another kiss on Kyoko's forehead before leaning back and snuggling closer to his wife. "Good morning." Their bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle; her head perfectly fitting the space between his shoulder and neck, his arm the perfect length to circle her waist, their legs intertwined comfortably between them. Almost unconsciously Ren began to rub soothing circles on Kyoko's stomach, while she traced uncharted patterns on his chest.

Powered by the undeniable love that overtook her body, Kyoko found herself leaning forward and placing a kiss to her husband's jaw. Unsatisfied by such an act, Ren turned and tilted Kyoko's chin so he could give her a proper kiss. One kiss turned to several, and once again Ren found himself hovering over Kyoko, only now planting loving kisses along her neck and shoulders.

Ren settled atop his wife, his weight comfortable against her form. "I love you." Ren said for what was likely the millionth time, yet was still as true as the first time he had uttered the line – shaky and absolutely nerve-wracking as that had been, so long ago.

It still warmed his heart to uncharted lengths when Kyoko responded. "I love you, too."

And so the couple set out to show each other just how much they loved the other the rest of that morning. The clock lay forgotten, the sun continued to shine, and for the first time ever, the accurately dubbed "Workaholic Couple" took the day off. It was a good morning indeed.

* * *

_**Hello, it has been some time since I have posted anything resembling a chapter or oneshot. This is due much to my schedule, which has been anything but tranquil as of yet. However, recently I had a plot bunny enter my head and during the course of an extra hour I had in my possession – a somewhat-rare occurrence indeed – I wrote this for you all. Thank you for reading this oneshot, I hope you enjoyed it! Please, if you see any errors including spelling/grammar or any awkward phrases do not refrain from pointing them out, for any and all constructive criticism is accepted. Thank you for your time!**_

_**-LIA777**_


End file.
